The present invention relates generally to the synchronization of information on separate recorded mediums and more particularly to what is known as framing in video recorders. When information is recorded on a medium, a sync signal is often disposed thereon at a frequency to identify discrete segments of the information. Then by synchronizing the sync signals on separate recorded mediums with an external or reference sync signal of the same frequency, the segments of information on the separate recorded mediums are correlated. One application of such information correlation is found in video recording where a discrete segment of information is a field or frame and where recorded information on separate mediums must be correlated or framed for different purposes, such as editing. Many of these purposes, especially editing, require that each separate recorded medium be stopped intermittently and then framed again or brought back up to its operational velocity with its recorded sync signal synchronized to the reference sync signal. Different prior art techniques exist for accomplishing this framing, but such techniques are slow because they are limited by the relatively low common frequency of the recorded and reference sync signals, which is usually the same as the frame sync signal, such as 30 Hz for NTSC systems. Therefore, numerous unsynchronized frames or fields are replayed while framing is accomplished with these prior art techniques.